Night Before
by Arvendell
Summary: It was the night before Christmas that things changed forever.


A/N: Hi folks! How are you? ;) It has been a while, hasn't it? ;) Before this story, I've attempted writing two different ones. First, I attempted writing a sequel to _Circus_. After listing what I wanted for the story and finishing chapter 1, I've lost interest so there are only two things that could happen in the future – either I drop it, or continue it haha ;) Then I started another one, no title yet. I completed one chapter, and then 1/3 of the next chapter, but just like the other story, I lost interest in writing. I think I'm losing my touch haha ;) Then again, I manage to write this one a couple of weeks later, though I've tried a different way of writing (and it was hard! I'll probably not going to do it again!). Also, this is _lemon_, folks, **be warned** okay? ;) My plan was to post this on the first day of December but alas, our internet connection had troubles for weeks and got fixed last Friday. However, I have classes every Friday and Saturday so I could only sit down and finally have a nice time with Yash (my laptop ;) this night. Anyway, hope you'll find this worth your time.

Hmm…what else? Oh yeah, **I don't own Sachiko and Yumi. **And, **read at your own risk, folks!**

My 26th MSGM story posted here, can you believe it? ;)

* * *

* * *

"**Night Before"**

_-Arvendell-

* * *

_

* * *

She gazed at the ceiling wide-eyed but unseeing. Most of her senses had stopped functioning except for sense of touch, and oh how that particular sense was working hard that she felt faint from sensory overload. In dazed, she wondered why her lungs were screaming for oxygen, only to realize when she let out a sharp gasp that she had been holding her breath. Almost greedily, she took in the much needed air, only to have it knocked out of her at the new sensation that she felt. Her fingers grasped for something to hold on, and once she caught something, she hold on to it as if her life depended on it. She tried to gather the control she always had, the control that she had hardly slipped since she was born. She could remember all the times that she had lost control, because these occurrences were few.

A few seconds ticked by, and finally, some semblance of control had returned, unless in her brain. Her body was a different matter. She tried to control her body from involuntarily moving, but found it the most difficult thing to do.

"Oh!"

Gasping, she tightened her hold on to what she finally realized as the sheets. If her grip tightened more, she was sure that she would rip the thing, no matter if it was made of strong material belied by its softness.

Her eyes rolled for a moment, before she forced them to open to look at the cause of her current predicament. All she saw was hair, soft hair that had formed a curtain to cover the face of its owner. Painstakingly, one of her hands released the sheet as she reached for the hair, marvelling at its softness. Feeling her touch, the owner of the hair moved slightly, and she had to exhale softly at the passion-filled eyes that met her dazed ones. She caught her breath. It was the first time that she had seen such a look in the person before her.

"You're so beautiful..." she whispered in wonder, moving her hand to caress the flush cheeks in front of her.

"T-thank you."

Despite herself, she had to smile at the shy reply. She wondered if this was the same person who had been boldly peppering her neck and collarbone with sweet kisses.

Her smile was met with the same smile, and for a while, they smiled like idiot at each other, and when they realized what they were doing, they giggled at their antics. The laughter, however, didn't last long as the movements of their body reminded them of their current situation. Parts of her body were feeling the welcomed weight of the person with her, who was partly on top of her.

As soon as the laughter died, the merriment in their eyes was replaced by passion.

"Can...um...can I?"

The shy question would have made it smile if she wasn't trying to control her breathing that had become heavy. She nodded imperceptibly, and was pleasantly surprised at the pleasure that crossed the other person's face.

Expecting the next action of the person above her, she met the lips halfway, and they shared a brief but intense kiss, a kiss that left her wanting for more. She tried to continue the kiss, but her lips met air instead. Surprised, she opened her eyes, and watched as trembling fingers touched the first button of her clothes. She wondered how nervous a person could get after practically attacking her with kisses earlier, albeit the kisses were shy and clumsy, though the eagerness and passion that they had been given were enough to make up of the lack of experience. Besides, it was not like she had more experience in the matter. In fact, she had never kissed anyone in the lips before. She had probably read something about it, but she had never kissed anyone in the lips like what had happened, and was happening, this night. The kiss was as she had read and more, maybe because it was shared with the person she loved the most in her life.

For a moment, she just watched the trembling fingers. However, when seconds passed by and not a single thing was unbuttoned, she finally took pity at the helpless fumbling. She moved her fingers to help, but was startled to see that her fingers were shaking just as bad. An apologetic smile was thrown her way as she was left to the task of unbuttoning her shirt. If someone had told her earlier that she would be taking off her clothes for someone, she would have given them a terrible glare and scolding. Now though, as she slowly bared herself to one person, she realized that things really always didn't go as planned. This day was planned to have a quiet dinner with her loved ones, and then some talking and enjoying the company of each other. It was all blurry now how everything had proceeded to this point.

Any more thinking flew out of her head as a gentle kiss landed at the valley between her breasts. She was startled to realize that her shirt was fully unbuttoned and was parted to reveal creamy white skin to the suddenly hungry eyes in front of her. It was a bit disconcerting to see that look in the other person's eyes, and yet she didn't think it was bad given how her heart raced in response, not to mention the tingle that ran down her spine.

Once again, she found herself breathing heavily as kisses were peppered on her newly exposed skin. And as she thought about how good it was, she felt a tinge of annoyance at the still remaining piece of cloth on the upper part of her body. That annoyance, however, totally left her as she felt teeth biting on her soft skin. She let out a startled cry, and then whimpered when the bitten skin was licked gently.

Gentle bites and soothing licks were soon placed all over her exposed skin, and she thought she would go mad. She didn't know what to do, her body tingling deliciously, moving of their own accord to give more access to parts of her that were being teased.

And then suddenly, she felt a gentle squeeze, followed by another, and another. It felt good, but it would feel better if only her bra would be taken out of the way. She let out an impatient noise, and her would be lover seemed to catch on immediately.

She hissed when finally, the other parts of her body that were aching to be touched finally felt the soft, gentle hands. She was torn between wanting to watch the person who was touching her and of wanting to close her eyes to thoroughly enjoy the sensations that the caresses brought on her. In the end, she settled to once again staring blankly at the ceiling, briefly wondering why she was being submissive considering her nature to take things head on. It wasn't in her nature to be passive. It was quite the opposite. She was always stubborn, and took things calmly most of the time, unless she was being hysterical about something.

"Oh!"

A surprised moan escaped her lips as she felt the moist and soft yet agile organ on her breast, or more specifically, on her hardened and aching nipple. The touch was first tentative, as if testing how it would feel, how she would taste, how she would react. And then the touch became confident, and she had to grip the sheets once more as the sensations she felt intensified. This time, she finally gave in to the losing battle against her body and squirmed a little, and then more when her neglected breast was cupped and her nipple was rolled by nimble fingers as the other one was bathed with quick strokes of tongue.

"Stop...please..." She begged breathlessly, the sensations becoming almost too much for her to handle. Her plea didn't fall on deaf ears, and both lips and hand was withdrawn. She didn't like the lost feeling. "Don't stop!"

She wanted it to stop, and yet she didn't. If she was in her calmer and in control state, she would have berated herself for her indecision.

"Sorry..."

"Don't apologize."

She met the questioning glance, the eyes looking at her barely unrecognizable and yet they were still the same ones that had always looked at her with love and care. She didn't respond. Instead, she rested her head on the pillow as she tried to catch her breath.

"I don't want you to stop. But I don't know if I want you to continue. It's too much."

Always giving her what she asked, she felt the person moved away and laid beside her, their sides the only ones touching. She felt bereft at the lost of the delicious contact.

There was silence in the room, except for their heavy breathing. In her mind, she replayed what had happened – the kisses, the touches, of skin touching skin, the pleasure, the heady feeling, the hunger, the passion. She shivered at each minute memory of what had transpired until she had asked for a stop.

She turned to her side, and watched the equally breathless beside her. The eyes that she loved so much were hidden to her, and she had to wonder what the other person was thinking. Gingerly, she raised her hand and touched the closed eyelids, wordlessly asking that they open for her to see the hidden orbs. When they did, she had to gasp. The eyes were the same as before, when it was looking at her exposed flesh. They had not returned to their gentle shade. They were boring at her with intensity that made her throat ran dry.

"Kiss me."

The words left her lips before she knew it, and the eyes looking at her seemed to further darken. And yet she didn't wait for the other to take action. Even as the words left her lips, she had leaned closer, and was met halfway for a searing kiss. How this person could kiss her this way when earlier it was inexperienced marvelled her.

"Please don't tempt me..."

The words stopped her from moving in for another kiss. She opened her eyes to meet the darkened eyes, and felt herself shivering once more with desire for those eyes to rake her body like that. She also felt a tinge of embarrassment. She was the one who had asked to stop, then tempted the other into going back to before. Though as she looked at the smouldering eyes, she had to wonder who was tempting who.

"Are you tempted?"

Her husky question was met with a groan of frustration.

"You have surprised me a lot this night. I've never expected you to have the courage to pursue something like this."

The sexy pout that was thrown her way almost caused her undoing. She exhaled sharply.

"And I never expected that you would be able to stop," she continued, trying not to look at the slightly swollen lips but couldn't.

"I don't want to take advantage of you."

The words seemed not appropriate, and her brows furrowed.

"Are you taking advantage of me?"

"No. But I feel like I'm forcing you to something that..."

"Shut up and just kiss me."

She almost giggled at the shocked expression thrown her way. It was the look that she was used to see from her beloved.

"Are you going to ask me the third time?" She teased gently as the other person remained frozen. "Or am I allowed to take the lead now?"

She laughed when the already red face in front of her redden some more.

"I'm sorry."

She laughed all the more at the mortification that appeared in the face of her would be lover, before it was replaced by determination.

Still laughing, she welcomed the weight that once again on top of her. She wouldn't think too much anymore. She would let what would happen to take its course. After all, while she was still shocked at the unexpected event, it wasn't that she didn't like it. In fact, she liked it, she liked it a lot. And the wonders that it was doing to her body were too pleasurable to stop. What would happen would happen. It was meant to be. The two of them were meant to be.

"You're teasing me. You're going to pay for that," the other person threatened.

"Bring it on."

And then they were kissing each other hungrily. This time, instead of being passive, she was active, tangling her fingers into the soft locks in front of her. Although when the lips went down to her neck, and then lower, all she could do was to tug on the soft locks, which she eventually let go for fear of pulling too hard. Her hands settled to gripping the pair of shoulders instead, unknowingly gripping them hard whenever a particularly strong sensation assaulted her senses. She didn't object anymore, even if she felt dizzy with all the electrifying pleasure running from her head to toes. Unconsciously, she moved her hips, grinding it to the body resting on top of her. She was more than eager when the button of her slacks were unbuttoned, followed by unzipping of its zipper. She raised her hips when the slacks were tugged down, helping to speed the process.

She lay bare except for the small triangle clothing. She controlled the urge to cover herself as desire-filled eyes raked her form, from her tousled long locks, to her parted slightly puffy lips, to her heaving chest, the hard nipples that seemed to scream for touch, to the newly exposed creamy, long legs. The staring went for long, making her uncomfortable, not used to being exposed like this, being gazed upon, and her body shivering with desire, desire to be touched, to be loved, by the only person she would ever let to touch her, to love her.

"You're the most beautiful person I have ever seen."

She didn't know she could warmer, but the breathless and sincere compliment made her cheeks and neck warmer.

"Thank you."

Her words were followed by a kiss to her lips, and she shuddered as all parts of their body touched, though she allowed annoyance in her voice as she complained about the still fully clothed person on top of her.

"Don't you think it's time to remove some of your clothes?"

She accompanied her words by tugging on the shirt, pulling it upwards, while its owner giggled at her while helping her. They proceeded to remove the rest of the clothing except for the undergarments, but only because she was stopped from unclasping the bra. Holding back a complaint, she accepted the kiss on her lips, enjoying the more skin to skin contact allowed by their state of undress.

When the kisses once again moved to her jaw, then to her neck, down to her collarbone, and lower, she didn't complain. She didn't have time to think about complaining as the fire in her body grew due to the feel of skin on hers. She complied easily when her knees were pulled upwards, hissing when her sensitive knees were paid homage by the soft, warm lips. Other times, she would be embarrassed, mortified even, to have her knees parted wide, with a person in between. At the moment though, no thoughts like that crossed her head, only the pleasurable torture. She felt the pleasantly cruel pair lips moved lower until it reached her calves, her ankle, her feet, kissing her, causing her to moan softly. Picking her other foot, the lips started climbing upwards until it reached her leg, kissing her slowly, torturously.

"Stop...teasing...me oh!"

She gave a startled squeak as a gentle weight settled on the most heated part of her body, still covered but the its dampness caused the other person to moan. She clutched to the creamy shoulders for leverage, but had to let go when their owner moved away to pull the last piece of clothing off her. She felt worry, embarrassment, and excitement as a pair of smouldering eyes, which seemed to darken more for every second that passed by, gazed at her, or to be precisely, to the newly exposed part of her body. She watched when as if on a trance, those eyes moved closer. She threw her head back into the pillow, eyes wide, lips parted, and her back arched in surprised as her lover buried her face between her legs. She was shocked, and a tad bit embarrassed. She had expected her lover to move slowly, not like this. She shivered as she felt the hot breath exhaled to her equally hot body, fanning the fire within her until it was raging, burning hot. And any bit of embarrassment disappeared as she almost choked in surprised as she felt a tender kiss, small little kisses at first, and then long, open-mouthed kisses. She tried, but failed as her hips moved on their own to push herself to the person giving her a pleasure that she had never felt before. She grew more restless and mindless as the lips were joined by tongue, touching her, licking her, making her buck her hips.

"I...please..."

She didn't know what she was asking, but she knew that if that something wasn't given to her soon, she'd lose her mind. She almost screamed in outrage when her lover stopped, probably trying to understand what she was asking. She had forgotten that this experience was new not only to her but to her lover also. Her hand, having a mind of its own just like her hips, reached for her lover's head to shamelessly push it towards her. And then she let go, in the back of her mind fearing that she might crush her lover, and instead clutched the sheets in a death grip as the pleasure in her body intensified. She was feeling hot. She was burning. She was going to explode. The agile tongue, stabbing into her, did the trick.

"AHHH!"

Shudder after shudder racked her body as she screamed her fulfilment. Her shaking lover held her shivering body until she calmed down.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

She smiled lovingly, and her lover gave an equally tired and loving smile. She would reflect later on how she had lost control, of what they had done, of what happened, of the dizzying pleasure, of how their relationship have changed. For now, she would bask on that pleasure of this night, of the night before Christmas where she, Ogasawara Sachiko, became a woman in the arms of her petite seour, her best friend, her lover, Fukuzawa Yumi.

* * *

_

* * *

-Wakas-

* * *

_

* * *

A/N: You might wonder why I jumped to the scene above already. My thought was – I've written plenty of stories already on how Sachiko and Yumi got together so I wanted to leave that part. Besides, I'm feeling lazy, okay? Haha ;) Not to mention losing interest in writing (sigh). On the bright side, I have a sequel to this story, and its entitled _Night After_. So, should I send a copy to you who would make my day by reviewing? ;)

And yeah, instead of posting this story on the night before Christmas, I've gone ahead of time. Who knows, I might be too busy to think about posting on that day/night, right? ;)

Hope there will be next time, folks! Bye again!

Take care! ;)

_04 December 2010 _

_9:30 PM_


End file.
